Indecipherable
by pinnaparu
Summary: Despite perfecting the art of deciphering ancient runes and mastering all writing systems known to magic linguistics, Diana Cavendish is rendered hopeless at any attempt of making sense of her own emotions. It doesn't help when Akko is as equally incomprehensible as well. In short, Diana Cavendish is oblivious as f-


Author's Note: I apologize in advance if I tend to make them? a bit out character? I tried my best to have them behave as accurately as I could. This is my first Little Witch Academia fic, so I'd love to hear some critiques! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Indecipherable

Diana Cavendish had never known before that studying would be the cause of endless flutters occuring in her stomach. Clearly, she wasn't alone when the strange phenomenon occurred as she studied. If that was the case, she would probably never touch a textbook ever again. Though, that would hurt her reputation as a Cavendish. It wasn't as though the sensation was undesired, although it made her uneasy, but the feeling of butterflies, as cliche as it sounds, sent a warmth throughout her entire body that caused the witch to wonder exactly why, and what or _who_ the source of her internal issues are.

With her left hand gripping onto the edge of the magic linguistics book, and eyes trying their best to follow the text imprinted on it, the heiress couldn't help but blush at the slight contact of the other girl's shoulders brushing against hers. If she were to shift, _ever so slightly,_ the remainder of the space between them would be no more.

Diana momentarily froze, no longer able to concentrate on the ancient runes, let alone decrypt them. Instead, she glanced over at the brunette settled down beside her on the bench. The two were studying in the library, pretty late at night, seated right beside one another as Akko's right hand held the opposite end of where Diana clutched onto the book.

The heiress was never one to be able to comprehend others' emotions, despite being the top witch at the academy and holding more knowledge than a mere student can even imagine.

Of course, she can make guesses as to what others felt, but Akko Kagari was unpredictable. She smiled at the thought, then was reminded of how poorly the girl who had stolen her heart's been treated prior to the Missile Crisis. The blonde gripped onto her side of the book tighter, unable to restrain her anger, especially in herself for behaving such an unnecessary way in the past.

She glanced over to the shorter witch and reminisced in their time together in Luna Nova. Initially, Diana had thought of the girl as—not the school dunce as everyone described her—but wasted potential that tarnished the great traditions of the prestigious academy. However, since the Samhain festival when the Red Team diminished the annual ritual and instead carried out a spectacular performance that gave the heiress the same feeling she experienced when she first watched Chariot's show, Diana couldn't help but pinpoint the culprit of these strange emotions as none other than Atsuko Kagari.

At first, she thought she had been envious of the klutz who was capable of doing things surpassing what Diana Cavendish can ever dream of. But as time progressed, so did her answers regarding how she felt about the asian witch. When an opportunity opened up to escape from the, at first, aggravating girl and the unwanted emotions stirring within her, the heiress didn't hesitate to come to the Cavendish Estate's aid, only to be met with the same feeling the witch's performance at the festival gave off as Akko, someone who she believed would rather befriend monsters and goblins instead of herself, gave everything she had in order for her 'rival' to return to school.

It was until Diana had almost lost the whimsical, energetic girl when she became painfully aware of the meaning behind her unusual feelings toward the clumsy witch. She smiled at the memory of when she had given her the Chariot card, and even more so at the thought of fighting alongside together—specifically when their hands touched as an attempt to use the Shiny Rod together (Diana was fully aware Akko was the only one capable of using it, but of course the heiress couldn't pass up an opportunity to feel Akko's warmth in her palm).

Diana Cavendish was in love with Atsuko Kagari. It was a fact she knew, but tried to suppress and deny, having to live up to her family's expectations and the image of perfection. Although relationships among the same gender were more common now than they were before, the heiress acknowledged that not everyone would accept her, let alone support a descendant of Beatrix harbouring feelings for another girl. Diana sunk back and her smile gradually shifted to a frown as she imagined possible reactions. As a result, the heiress decided to set aside her emotions. Feelings were often an _undecipherable_ topic anyways.

The blonde was immediately brought back into reality and set her eyes back onto the encryptions when Akko turned to her direction. Her face heated up as she pretended to follow along the text, anticipating the brunette's eyes to be set on her. After a moment of what seemed to be neverending reading, Diana peeked at the girl next to her through the corner of her eyes, to which Akko noticed, and responded by striking her, specifically in the heart, with a gentle smile.

 _Diana never regretted something so quickly._

At an instant, she laid her eyes back onto the ancient runes she no longer cared for, and suddenly, the heiress mentally cursed the lack of air conditioning in the library.

 _When did it get so hot?_

Diana, almost finished reading the first page, was separated from her thoughts when she heard Akko suppress a giggle.

"Should I turn the page or are you done reading?" She grinned as she poked the heiress' cheeks.

Acting on impulse, Diana instantly brushed the other girl's hands off of her, hoping she wasn't able to feel the heat her cheeks radiated when her finger came in contact with it.

"I was simply about to finish it", she managed to recompose herself.

"You seem tense. Are you sure you don't wanna take a break for a sec?"

The blonde paused to look over at Akko, getting slightly taken aback at the expression she wore. Her face had shifted to a serious manner, rather than her bubbly appearance she had just a moment before.

Diana began to feel at ease at Akko's genuine regard of her own unusual behaviour. Unaware of how stiff and uncomfortably she sat, the blonde shifted in her seat, then proceeded to shake her head and get a hold of the textbook once again.

"I had something on my mind I was unable to...quite get a grasp of. I feel fine now, though" Diana turned to offer the witch at her side a reassuring smile. "Thank you for your concern, Akko. That was...sweet of you." She managed to slip out the last part in a soft tone, quickly turning her attention back onto the text and signaling Akko to turn the page. With their close proximity, Diana had no doubt the shorter girl was able to feel the heat emitting from her cheeks.

Though her eyes were now glued to the page, Diana's attention seemed to wander elsewhere, seemingly attracted to Akko. By the time she made another attempt to glance at the girl, Akko's pair of ruby red eyes, almost glistening in the moon's light, were set on her. On top of that, she offered, yet again, a small, gentle smile—the subtle kind where there's just a slight curve visible in the corner of one's lips—that made the blonde's heart flutter.

Diana couldn't pry her eyes away again. Not when she was finally able to set aside all her worries, all her responsibilities and the ones that lie in the future, and take a moment to appreciate the girl beside her. The blonde continued to stare at the witch before her as she made an attempt to process another excuse as to why she's acting unusual.

She opened her mouth for a second, until she immediately shut it once she felt a warm sensation against her hand. Diana looked towards her lap her own hand was settled on and, to her surprise, it was covered by Akko's. The heiress' cheeks heated up once again as she gazed back up to the brunette beside her.

Akko's eyes narrowed as she leaned ever so slightly into Diana's personal bubble, studying the apprehensive features her face expressed. All of Diana's thoughts were racing inside her head as she tried to conjure up something, _anything_ to say to distract the the girl from what she believed was the deafening noise her heart gave off.

"Hey…" Akko whispered softly.

Diana suddenly became fascinated by her shoes as she felt the girl's fingers intertwine with hers.

Alarms were blasting in the heiress' head—although they were all cast aside as she disregarded Akko's physical contact as a simple gesture of friendship, seeing as she's always been the touchy-feely type

"You know you can trust me with whatever's going on in here right?" She pokes Diana's forehead with her free hand, once again gaining the blonde's attention.

The heiress looked back up at the Asian witch, opening her mouth before being interrupted once more.

"But! That doesn't mean you HAVE to tell me something you don't want to! I just want you to know I'm here for you if something's wrong!" She smiles widely at the blonde in front of her, taking her other hand into hers and now holding both.

"It's just that…", her smile faded away. "I noticed you were being more quiet lately. Amanda told me you only ever act that way around me…"

Diana was barely able to make out Akko's mutters since she spoke so softly. She gazed at the shorter girl with wide eyes, blinking a couple times as she processed what she said.

"Are you...angry—disappointed in me? Was there something I did? If our study sessions are ever getting in the way of anything more important, th-then it's totally fine by me if you want to stop."

Akko was looking down now, and she loosened her grip on the heiress' hands.

"I...I know how busy you always are."

"Akko", Diana breathed softly, separating one of her hands from Akko's to bring it up go hold the other girl's cheek. She hoped the other girl couldn't feel how much she was shaking as their eyes met.

"I assure you, I cannot recall anything more important to spend my time on than to ensure you're caught up on our classes in order to set a proper representation of witches."

Diana internally winced at her response. She didn't exactly excel at being able to express herself—She'd basically just admitted she only spent time with Akko to make sure she was focused on schoolwork to suit the perfect image of a witch. Which obviously, wasn't the case.

The shorter witch gazed back at her, then looked to the side as she removed her hands from Diana's grip, and brushed the blonde's hand off her cheek.

"O-Oh."

Diana stared at her, wide-eyed.

"T-That…That was not what I intended."

Akko avoided meeting her eyes, and forced out a laugh. "Y-Yeah...Of-...Of course it wasn't." She then looked up, revealing her eyes tearing up.

"...Akko…" Diana's expression faltered at the sight of her upset. What made it worse is that she had caused it. Before she was able to explain herself, Akko interrupted.

"Hey, it's alright Diana, it's kinda late right now, so maybe we're just accidentally letting things slip out y'know?" Akko sniffed, once again glancing to the side, unable to gaze into the blonde's eyes, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she stood up with an intent to leave.

Diana, almost instantly, grabbed the other girl's hand. When Akko turned back to her, the heiress was looking at the floor.

"I-...I apologize if that came out the wrong way. I'm just...confused, and somewhat struggling with conveying what's on my mind." Diana's grip loosened on her hand.

"I said it's alright, Diana. I get it if you don't wanna say what's wrong." Akko smiled, though the blonde could tell it was forced.

"Do you…assume I feel that way about you?" Diana finally managed to look up at the girl in front of her.

"F-Feel like...what?"

Diana slowly sat back on the bench, with Akko following shortly afterwards still holding her hand in her own.

"Akko...please know I genuinely care about you...as a friend. If you have any other reason to feel uncertain about it, then please, let me know what it is." Diana placed her other hand to hold Akko's as well, who looked to the side shyly.

"It's just that…" The brunette whispered, and Diana squeezed her hand softly. Akko looked up to see the blonde smiling softly at her.

"It's just that...you have a lot more things going on to be worried about than hang out with me...I'd hate to be a bother to you."

Diana looked down, feeling guilty for having Akko feel that way, then back at her, allowing her to continue.

"You have your title as a Cavendish to protect...I don't know why you bother to be around someone like me anyways. All I do is screw everything up." Akko refused to meet her eyes as an attempt to hide the tears forming.

Diana was rendered speechless, gazing back at the girl who made her heart beat uncontrollably as Akko spoke little of herself, making her heart ache instead.

The shorter girl smiled weakly, "I don't even have any witch heritage in my blood. How could I even be your friend, let alone your…" She paused, still refusing to meet eyes with the taller girl.

Diana narrowed her eyes at her unfinished sentence, then shook her head once before closing the book.

"Akko, please", the heiress brushed the loose strand of hair hanging on the girl's left side.

"A-And that's not it…" Akko gently grasped onto Diana's hand that brushed her hair as tears began to build in her eyes.

"Ever since that whole missile thingy with Croix...everyone's been talking about how...amazing I am, a-and how I'm capable of doing so much. Yet, here I am, still barely passing magic linguistics and spell casting." She wiped away a tear with her free hand before she continued.

"E-everyone thinks I'm such a big deal, but I'm just...me. And I can't accomplish the things they say I can! O-Or live up to their expectations a-and-" Akko rambled on, now clutching to her hair as she shuddered.

Diana couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes as well. She slowly brought her hand up to gently caress the girl's cheek, holding her hand in the other and softly rubbing her palm to reassure her. The shorter girl looked up at her, then forced out a chuckle.

"A-and this doesn't sound like me, does it, Diana?" Once again, she rubbed her tears away with her sleeve before she placed a hand over Diana's that was cradling her cheek.

Diana cooed, "You...are probably the most...magical and most caring girl I've ever had the privilege to know." The blonde laughed between her sniffles as she gazed at the girl in front of her.

"I have never felt so...free to be myself, nor...genuinely happy when you're with me. Your compassionate and joyful personality never fail to light up my day." The heiress gently wiped a tear away with her thumb as she caressed her cheek.

"Yes, what you have accomplished during the whole missile ordeal was beyond amazing...but you should not feel...constrained to be able to take on so much more. You are only human, after all."

Akko sniffed as she looked to the side.

"Every day you improve more and more. I know that without a doubt, you will become a magnificent witch one day. Much so that even you would even acknowledge it as well." Diana continued to caress the her cheek gently.

The heiress' heart fluttered at the slight smile on the shorter girl, who returned her gaze.

"You, Atsuko Kagari, are amazing." Diana paused as she brushed the brunette's loose strand of hair back into place before she continued.

"The Atsuko Kagari who never hesitates to help someone in need, let it be a close friend, or...an aristocratic rival..." The two couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the thought of their initial perspectives of each other. "...Who refuses to admit defeat and determined to accomplish anything she puts her mind to", Diana hesitated at the thought of what she would do next, then set her worries aside and brushed the shorter girl's bangs back to plant a tender kiss on Akko's forehead. "...And who saw more than Diana Cavendish than I ever had."

The heiress placed her hand on Akko's cheek, which she noted were burning up as the brunette stared at her with wide eyes.

"To me, you have no reason to prove how astonishing you are. Just be yourself and...dare I say, believe in your believing hear—A-Akko?!" Diana immediately lost her train of thought as Akko began to tear up. And suddenly, she was pulled into an embrace as the shorter witch sobbed into her shoulder.

At first, the heiress remained still, but after a moment, she returned the hug with equal amount of passion the other girl put into it, praying that the pounding of her heart wasn't as obvious for Akko to notice due to the lack of space between their chests. Diana's cheeks heated up at the fact, and even more so when she noticed the beating of her heart was accompanied by Akko's, which, to her surprise, was as fast as her own.

"Y'know…you still didn't answer why you've been quiet whenever we're alone…" Akko sniffled, tightening her grip around the taller girl's waist.

"Ah."

The two unwillingly parted from their embrace, with Akko's hands still placed on the blonde's side, while Diana's were on her arms.

"I suppose I...was unable to communicate what was on my mind..?" Diana shifted in her seat as she narrowed her eyes while trying to think if a reply.

Akko raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Huh. You don't sound confident with your answer." She removed her hands from the blonde's waist and poked at her cheek.

Diana rolled her eyes jokingly and crossed her arms, "And you do not sound as though you were bawling merely a moment ago."

"Touché."

The heiress brushed her bangs to the side and cleared her throat, "I...presume...I find myself...at a loss for words with you", she glanced to the side. "...And so I often...have a difficult time searching for something, I suppose, less bland to say. Then I hesitate as I do so, and? Find myself feeling...uneasy? I apologize if I may sound confusing, I'm having trouble just understanding why as well." Diana twiddled a strand of her hair, unaware how much the brunette beside her adored her flustered state.

"Though...during the time we spend together, I also feel…at ease...with myself? Which, I understand, is utterly puzzling as I just stated I feel uneasy around your presence and…" Diana suppressed a nervous laugh, "Oh, I apologize for rambling." She finally allowed herself to look back at Akko, who stared back at her in awe.

"Diana?" She whispered, scooting closer to the girl beside her.

"Yes, Akko?"

"ImreallysorryifIreadthisallwrongbut-"

To Diana's surprise, Akko placed a hand on the taller witch's shoulder, and leaned up until their lips met.

Akko shut her eyes and silently prayed she wasn't going to be condemned afterwards. After a second of feeling no response from Diana, whose eyes widened and cheeks flushed at the contact, she was about to pull away and yell countless apologies when suddenly, arms were wrapped around her neck and the lips against hers began to move in sync.

Diana slowly allowed her eyes to shut as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. She couldn't recall how many times she imagined this scenario in her head. All she worried about was if her lips felt as soft as the girl's who had captured her own, or if her touch elicited electricity throughout the brunette's body the way Akko had with her hands placed on the small of Diana's back. But after a moment of worrying if the girl felt the same, she eased into the contact as her hand cupping the brunette's cheek gradually fell beneath her jaw, with a couple fingers curling under her chin.

After a content sigh against the blonde's lips, the two slowly parted, but their hands remained on the others' body. With heated cheeks, Akko finally opened her eyes and was met by the sapphire blues of Diana's, who gazed back at her with a gentle smile. The brunette's heart fluttered at the sight, and she leaned back into her seat, drawing her hands back as she twiddled her thumbs. "I take it I read that all right?" She looked to the side, flustered.

Diana blushed, "It seems as though deciphering ancient runes are much simpler than expressing how I feel."

Akko giggled, then gazed at the blonde with a smile that made it seem as though the taller girl's heart skipped a beat.

Diana, whose arms were drawn back as well, glanced to the side, before facing the shorter girl and curling her fingers beneath her chin to turn her face once again. With a tender smile, she tilted Akko's face up, just enough for her to lean down and plant another kiss on her lips.

This caused Akko to squeak and her eyes to widen. But just before she could shut her eyes and return the action, Diana pulled away, with her lips curling up at the sight of a stunned Akko.

"すごい" Akko uttered, her eyes wide.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Wow." The Japanese witch translated before pulling Diana in a warm embrace, which she returned.

The two remained in the comfort of the others' arms for a moment, before pulling away as the blonde cleared her throat.

"I...suppose we should continue studying, seeing as we've...done what we desired. I do wish nothing but for you to succeed in tomorrow's Magic Linguistics test." Diana hesitantly opened up the textbook again.

Akko grinned and poked at her cheek. "Unlike you, I've been concentrating! I got my ancient writing and reading all good. I don't know about you though." She smugly winked at the taller girl. "You seem pretty focused on something else."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I simply wanted to know you understand. Allow me to provide an example for you t-"

"W-Wait! Here, I'll show you I understand…Close your eyes! No peeking!" Akko grabbed Diana's pen and waited for her to cover her eyes.

The heiress hummed, then agreed as she shut her eyes. Once the brunette made sure she couldn't see, she began scribbling over a blank spot on the textbook with a wide smile.

"Alright, alright, I think it's good...check it out!" Akko beamed, holding the blonde's hands in her own.

Diana opened her eyes and glanced at the textbook, then immediately back at Akko. "You do realize we return the books at the end of the semester, yes?"

Akko flailed her arms and whined, "hnn...Just read what it says!"

The heiress suppressed a laugh. "Alright." She nods as she observes the page laid out on the desk. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the slightly messily written ancient writing, and immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

The message decrypted to _I love you, Diana Cabendish._

The blonde couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as tears began to fill her eyes. "Cabendish?"

Akko instantly turned to the cipher and brushed her bangs back at her mistake, "クソ! I thought I had it right!" She sunk back into the bench and groaned.

Diana smiled softly and leaned in to plant a quick peck on the shorter girl's cheek. "No need to worry. We can work on it." She turned back to the textbook, then uttered quietly, "I love you too."

And with that, the two silently continued their reading. Except now there were no longer any concerns about how the other felt with the lack of space between them. After a while, Akko yawned and shifted so that she was leaning against Diana's shoulder, falling asleep with a smile on her face. Eventually, the taller girl rested her head on the brunette's, settling comfortably against her hair.

' _Thank heavens I'm better off deciphering ancient runes than emotions.'_

* * *

Author's Note: In all honesty, the only reason this was rated T was because "クソ" can apparently translate to "Damn" or "Fuck" oops. If any of the Japanese translations were incorrect, please let me know! aNd PLeAse forgive me if some parts were terribly written, I've never been the type to be good at writing kfkdkf. This is the first fic I've finished in a while? I might end up making artwork for the fic which you can check out on tumblr as pichiiparu or instagram as peachyparu!

God I'm **so** sorry for the shameless self-advertising.


End file.
